Modern warfare planners and strategists, much like warfare planners and strategists throughout the centuries, are continually looking to technology to provide opportunities to improve the effectiveness of weapons and also to improve the safety and security of the troops that employ them. For many centuries, personnel protective gear such as shields, helmets and armor have been developed and enhanced. The strength and weight of materials often became the focal issues of concern in relation to development of weapons and protective gear. Particularly for protective gear, design concerns focused on striking a proper balance between the amount of protection that could be provided and the amount of mobility that could simultaneously be afforded. More recently, weapons and personnel carriers themselves have also been designed with protective gear such as armor that is meant to preserve the battle effectiveness of the weapon and also protect those employing the weapon or being transported in the personnel carriers.
Modern protective gear reached a stage where casualties among law enforcement personnel and military personnel expecting to enter the line of fire of small arms have been noticeably reduced. The image of police and military personnel with helmets and body armor has been popularized in the media and such protective gear has undoubtedly saved numerous lives and reduced the severity of many injuries. However, small arms fire is not the only danger that faces modern military and security forces. For example, roadside bombs and improvised explosive devices (IEDs) are becoming common threats of concern. While typical modern protective gear may be useful in providing protection from fragments and shrapnel produced by these weapons, there is some question about the effectiveness of this gear with respect to the concussive forces produced by the blast wave that is generated by bombs and IEDs. Brain injuries and internal organ damage may still occur in situations where body armor or a helmet actually prevents penetration of fragments or shrapnel. In fact, some studies suggest that current helmets may actually act as an acoustic lens and focus shock waves (e.g., on the far side of the head), which could actually increase the severity of a brain trauma injury.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide protective gear that may overcome some of the issues described above.